lego_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lego Celestial Skies
'Lego Celestial Skies '''is the standalone equivalent to ''Lego Dimensions, and a video game released on its available consoles. It will feature a vast amount of characters, even thousands worth unlocking, similar to Lego Worlds. Characters: Ideas: # Junichiro Kawaguchi # Marty McFly # Doc Brown # Peter Venkam # Raymond Stantz # Egon Spangler # Winston Zeddemore # Pete # Yve # Paleontologist￼ # Astronomer # Chemist # Leonard # Sheldon # Howard # Raj # Amy # Penny # Bernadette # Wall-E # EVE # Voltron # Twelfth Doctor # Eleventh Doctor # Clara Oswald # Weeping Angel # Dalek # John Lennon # Paul McCartney # George Harrison # Ringo Starr # Jeremy # NASA Astronaut # Fishing Captain # Fisherman # Fisherwoman # Little Boy # Nancy Grace Roman # Margaret Hamilton # Sally King # Mae Jemison # Sam Flynn # Quorra # Rinzler # Blue Jay # Red Robin # Hummingbird # Stitch # Chell # Wheatley # GLaDoS # Purdue Pete # Space Trooper # Spaces Trooper Pilot # Ugokin Drone # Ugokin Subaltern # Andy Bugdroid # Dr. Hare # Finn # Jake # Princess Bubblegum # Marceline # Lumpy Space Princess # Ice King # Amelia Earhart # Fred Flintstone # Bob Flintstone # Wilma Flintstone # Katarina # Graves # Taric # Brand # BlitzCrank # Dorothy Gale # Scarecrow # Tin Man # Cowardly Lion # Toto # Winkie Guard # Flying Monkey # Munchkin # Glinda # Wicked Witch of the West # The Wizard of Oz # Macross VF-1 Valkyrie # Exo-Suit # Sherlock Holmes (Sherlock Holmes) # Ra's Al Ghul (Cousoo) # Batgirl (Cousoo) # Lucius Fox (Cousoo) # Bruce Wayne (Cousoo) # Alfred (Cousoo) # Firefly (Cousoo) # Professor X # Cyclops # Beast # Shadowcat # Gambit # Mystique # Angel # Nightcrawler # Wolverine (Cousoo) # Storm (Cousoo) # Colossus (Cousoo) # Juggernaut # Captain Chunk # Sloth # Data # Mikey # Steph # Brand # Mouth # Andy # Mama Fratelli # Francis Fratelli # Jake Fratelli # Death # Dorothy (Golden Girls) # Rose (Golden Girls) # Sophia # Blanche # Stan (Golden Girls) # Steve Jobs # Steve Wozniak # Daft Punk #1 # Daft Punk #2 # Little Prince # Lone Starr # Vespa # Barf # Yogurt # Dark Helmet # Colonel Sandurz # The Iron Giant # Hogarth Hughes # Annie Hughes # Dean McCoppin # General Rogard # Kent Mansley # Michael (The Office) # Dwight (The Office) # Angela (The Office) # Kevin (The Office) # Creed (The Office) # Meredith (The Office) # Pam (The Office) # Stanley (The Office) # Erin (The Office) # Andy (The Office) # Phyllis (The Office) # Jim (The Office) # Kelly (The Office) # Toby (The Office) # Darryl (The Office) # Red Ranger # Yellow Ranger # Green Ranger # Blue Ranger # Black Ranger # Pink Ranger # White Ranger # Gold Ranger # Lorelai (Gilmore Girls) # Luke (Gilmore Girls) # Rory (Gilmore Girls) # Jess (Gilmore Girls) # Lane (Gilmore Girls) # Kirk (Gilmore Girls) Adventure Time # Finn # Jake # Princess Bubblegum # Marceline # Lumpy Space Princess # Ice King # Fern # Lady Rainicorn # BMO # Banana Guard # Bouncy Bee # Choose Goose # Cinnamon Bun # Early of Lemongrab # Lemongrab #2 # Lemongrab #3 # Evil Guy # Hunson Abadeer # The Lich # Donut Witch # Giant Ogre # Gnome # Goliad # Gunter # Hunny Bunny # Squirrel (Adventure Time) # Duke of Nuts # Lemonhope # Magic Man # Peppermint Butler # Snail # Flame Princess # Tree Trunks Adventurers # Johnny Thunder # Dr. Kilroy # Pippin Reed # Harry Cane # Mike # Babloo # Sherpa Sanye Dorje # Jing Lee # Lord Sam Sinister # Slyboots # Rudo Villano # Senor Palomar # Mr. Cunningham # Alexia Sinister # Maharajah Lallu # Scorpion Palace Guard # Ngan Pa # Chang Wu # Dragon Fortress Guard # Dragon Fortress Statue # Pharaoh Hotel # Pharaoh Skeleton # Achu # Gabarro # Golden Dragon # Jun-Chi # Yeti # Tygurah Agents # Agent Chase # Agent Trace # Agent Fuse # Agent Charge # Agent Swipe # Agent Swift # Dr. Inferno # Dr. D. Zaster # Break-Jaw # Claw-Dette # Dollar Bill # Fire-Arm # Gold Tooth # Saw Fist # Slime Face # Spy Clops # Dyna-Mite # Magma Commander # Magma Drone # Inferno Henchman Alien Conquest # ADU Pilot # ADU Computer Specialist # ADU Sergeant # ADU Soldier # ADU Scientist # ADU Rookie # News Reporter # Farmer # Businessman # Alien Commander # Alien Clinger # Alien Cyborg # Alien Pilot # Alien Trooper Alpha Team # Dash Justice # Cam Attaway # Crunch # Radia # Charge # Flex # Tee Vee # Arrow # Diamond Tooth # Zed # Gearbox # Ogel # Skeleton Drone # Skeleton Drone (Green Helmet) # Ice Drone # Super Ice Drone Aqua Raiders # Aqua Raider # Diver Skeleton # Evil Skeleton # King Skeleton # Rocky the Reef Wrecker # Scavenger Sam # Jock Clouseau # Aquanaut Diver # Aquanaut Technician # Thresher # Aquashark # Captain Hank Hydro # Crystal Miner # Navigator Hip "Muddy" Waters # Commander Manta Ray # Navigator Stinger Ray # Raven Ray Atlantis # Axel Storm # Bobby Buoy # Brains # Captain Ace Speedman # Diver Skeleton # Dr. Jeff Fisher # The Golden King # Lance Spears # Professor Sam Rhodes # Portal Emperor # Barracuda Guardian # Hammerhead Warrior # Lobster Guardian # Manta Warrior # Shark Warrior # Squid Warrior Vehicles: Ideas # Shinkai 6500 # DeLorean Time Machine # Curiosity Rover # Ecto-1 # Tardis # Yellow Submarine # Caterham Seven 620R # Apollo Saturn V # Sam Flynn's Tron Bike # Rinzler's Tron Bike # Jaguar E-Type Roadster # Embraer A-29 Super Toucano # Acclamator-Class Assault Ship # Peugeot 205 Turbo 16 Evolution 2 # BMW R60/2 # Fiat 500 F # EVE Online Rifter # Firefly Serenity # Bat-Tumbler (MiniFig Scale) # Land-Rover Defender 110 # The Kestrel # Invisible Hand # Avengers Helicarrier # Inferno # Flying Dutchman # Douglas DC-3 # RMS Titanic # 1969 Chevy Corvette # F7A Hornet # Nautilus # Binky the Horse # Toyota Landcruiser 40 Series # HMS Beagle # Concorde # Eagle 5 # Lamborghini Veneno Roadster # Jeep Wrangler Rubicon Adventurers # Adventurers Raft # River Raft # Adventurers Car # Mini Plane # Harry Cane's Airplane # Slyboots' Car # Scorpion Tracker # Mike's Swamp Boat # Microcopter # Cunningham's Dinofinder # Mike's Dinohunter # Johnny Thunder's Airplane # Research Glider # Island Racer # Island Hopper # All Terrain Trapper # T-Rex Transport # Aero Nomad # Emperor's Ship # Thunder Blazer # Mountain Sleigh # Elephant # Giant Scorpion Agents # Agents Jetpack # Agents Motorbike # Inferno Motorbike # Inferno Speedboat # Agents Interceptor # Inferno Monster Truck # Agents Motorboat # Agents Turbocar # Inferno Helicopter # Agents Mobile Command Center # Agents Quad # Inferno Jet # Agents Submarine # Inferno Motorboat # Agents Jet-Copter Alien Conquest # ADU Walker # ADU Jetpack # ADU Jet-Copter # Alien Defender # Earth Defense HQ # Alien Mothership # Alien UFO # Alien Tripod # Alien Striker Alpha Team # Ogel Command Striker # Alpha Team Cruiser # Alpha Team ATV # Alpha Team Sub # Alpha Team 4X4 # Alpha Team Helicopter # Alpha Team Bomb Squad Truck # Robot Diver # Sub-Surface Scooter # Navigator/ROV # Alpha Team Command Sub # Aquatic Mech # Wing Diver # Jet Sub # Mobile Command Center # Blizzard Blaster # Tundra Tracker # Chill Speeder # Ice Blade # Blue Eagle # Solar Speeder Snowmobile # Quad Cannon # Scorpion Orb Launcher Aqua Raiders # Deep Sea Treasure Hunter # Crab Crushes # Mini Sub # Large Submarine # Combat Submarine # Anglerfish # Lobster # Tiger Shark # Crab # Octopus # Crystal Crawler # Aquanaut Paravane # Underwater Scooter # Sea Claw VII # Sea Sprint IX # Crystal Explorer Sub # Super Sub # Aquashark Dart # Shark Scout # Spy Shark # Deep Sea Predator # Crystal Scavenger # Aqua Dozer # Hydro Reef Wrecker # Recon Ray # Sea Creeper # Solo Sub # Crystal Detector # Sea Scorpion # Hydro Search Sub # Stingray Stormer Atlantis # Neptune Mini Sub # Octopus # Piranha # Mini-Sub # Sting Ray Guardian # Sea Serpent # Monster Crab # Guardian of the Deep # Giant Squid # Sea Scorpion (Atlantis) # Anglerfish (Atlantis) # Shadow Snapper # Wreck Raider # Seabed Scavenger # Typhoon Turbo Sub # Sea Jet # Neptune Carrier # Atlantis Exploration HQ # Deep Sea Striker # Undersea Explorer # Ocean Speeder # Seabed Strider # Deep Sea Raider